


THE TALE OF THE TREE HUGGER AND THE WANDERER

by StoriesAndMagic



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Based on Reality, Fantasy, Fate & Destiny, Gen, Magic, j2 as kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 06:16:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21094766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoriesAndMagic/pseuds/StoriesAndMagic
Summary: As its title indicates, it's a short tale of the meeting of two kids in a fantasy land.Inspired by Jared and Jensen childhood stories at the recent Toronto convention.





	THE TALE OF THE TREE HUGGER AND THE WANDERER

The expression on the boy’s face changed the moment they stepped into that fantastic world. A brad new world indeed. Jared couldn’t believe he was finally in Disneyland, all his dreams were coming true. He wasn’t much of a talker but he was visibly excited. His parents and grandparents were accompaining him and allowed him to enjoy the rides and the attractions. He also was allowed to take pictures with the Disney characters in the park.

He was having a lot of fun while interacting with other kids. When Captain Hook was chasing them, Jared ran away giggling and got himself lost. He looked around but couldn’t find anybody he knew. He was at a place set like Mad Hatter’s tea table with the cups and the kettle. He realised he was completely alone and started to touch the props and acting the Alice’s dialogues. He then decided to wander inside the fake forest in the set. He was sure it was going to take him somewhere.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

\- Last time you did that you were stung by yellowjackets. – His brother shouted out.  
Jensen shrugged his shoulders and wrapped himself around the thin trunk of a young oak tree.  
\- Trees are my friends. – He said.  
His older brother rolled his eyes.  
\- I’m back to the house. Don’t get yourself hurt.  
Jensen stuck his tongue out and threw himself on the ground to inspect a formation of ants trying to carry a piece of bread back to their nest.  
Jensen loved Summer in the country. He was allowed to play sports outside and run around the forest by their house.  
\- I’ll study insects when I grow up. – He told the ants. But then, shook his head because he knew it was a lot of studying and homework.

When he looked up from the ground, he saw a unknown, tall, skinny kid looking down at him. Jensen chuckled because the kid had a bowl haircut.  
\- Did you know that ants are clean and tidy? The workers take the trash out of their nest.  
Jensen laughed and sat up on the ground.  
\- I’m Jensen. Who are you?  
\- Jared. – The strange kid replied.  
\- Where are you from? – Jensen asked.  
\- San Antonio. But I was at Disneyland and somehow I got here.  
Jensen gasped and got up. The other kid was younger than him but taller.  
\- You came from another dimension?- He asked.  
The Jared boy didn’t know how to respond and simply explained what had happenend and how happy he was to be without adults. Jensen agreed with that. Then he told him where they could find good apples and berries to eat.  
They ran far into the woods and picked some blackberries and cranberries from the bushes. Jared never had tasted anything as sweet. Jensen also told him about The Big Tree that was like a throne or a spaceship. Jared followed him to the presence of the old oak.  
When they arrived, Jared stood in front of it open-mouthed.  
\- I’m sure it talks. – He told Jensen – But only a few are able to hear it.  
\- I hug it and it talks to me. – Jensen stated.  
Jared sat on one of the lowest branches and put the palm of his hand on the trunk in order to listen to it. But then shook his head.  
\- I guess I’m not ready.  
Jensen sat by his side and told him that bees an yellowjackets stung him when he hugged the trees but that he didn’t mind. He also told him about the time he ran to his mother in pain for the stings and he clashed on the glass door in his house. Jared laughed at that and wished to remain like that, by Jensen, forever. What Jared didn’t know was that The Big Tree made wishes come true.

When the afternoon light started to dim and the fireflies started to appear, Jensen took Jared by the hand and they walked back to where they had met. Jared protested at first because the wanted to see the lightning bugs illuminate the forest, but remembered that he could see them in San Antonio as well.  
\- It’s time I return home for dinner or my mother will start to worry. – Jensen said.  
Jared remained silent for a couple of minutes.  
\- Where do I go now?- He finally asked.  
\- To where you came from. – The other kid replied.  
Jared smiled and announced he was going to wander around and cross the first door he would found. Jensen smiled back and said:  
\- I’m sure somebody will be waiting for you at the other side.  
Jared looked up at the sky and then to Jensen’s green eyes.  
\- I made a wish when we were on The Big Tree.  
Jensen’s face lit up with joy.  
\- Me too! The Big Tree will fulfil it We’ll meet again.  
Jared nodded and waved goodbye.

After walking towards some piled rocks that looked like an exit, as Jensen predicted, Jared was back in Disneyland and his grandfather was waiting for him there. The old man was crying and held him telling him how worried everybody was. Jared didn’t explain his adventure, it was going to be a secret he was going to cherish his whole life. He promised himself he was going to stop wandering and start hugging trees from now on. He smiled at his parents who scolded him a bit, but then his mother kissed him.

\- When I grow up, I’ll tell stories. – Jared suddenly said in his parents car when they were driving back home.  
Her mother encouraged him. He was an intelligent, imaginative kid, he’d be a perfect writer. But Jared had other things in mind.  
\- When I grow up, stories will bring me back to him

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning, Jensen ran outside the house and searched around for the strange kid. He wasn’t anywhere. The kid felt a ping of sadness inside his chest, but he cheered up when he remembered his wish to The Big Tree and the old oak whispering that his destiny was linked to the wanderer’s.  
Jensen smiled at an apple tree, hugged it and braced himself when he noticed something crawling on his hand. He checked and it was a ladybug that flew the moment he tried to catch it with his fingers.

THE END.


End file.
